Wolfie
Wolfie is a character introduced in Casper's Scare School,: A werewolf, and a student of the Scare School, he serves mostly as a background character in the show, but sometimes he is featured in larger roles. Appearance: Most of his body is covered with fur, has prominent ears and yellow eyes (with black iris). Also he has a pair of big fangs. He wears tattered green shirt and purple pants, tied with rope and has black claws in his fingers. In the animated film he looks different, his fur seems to be longer and wears a red shirt, only seemed to have a tusk, unlike the series. In the comics , his shirt is less tattered and he has eyebrows unlike the series. Personality: Most of the time, Wolfie is just like a puppy; he likes to fetch, chase his tail and can't resist bones. But every full moon, he goes berserk and has to eat in the corner of the cafeteria for the other students' safety; when this happens he grows several times his original size and he becomes very strong, very fast, and out of control and ferociously vicious. Wolfie likes to be the School's Dj, he was Dj in the episodes "my fair harpy" and in "the last dance", also he has shown an interest for science. Role in the series In the second season Wolfie serves as a background character, but season one features him in a larger role, he was one of casper's closest friend in season 1 and a main character in the Scare School comics. He once conducted an experiment in efforts to capture and harness moonlight when the moon was full, but it caused an energy surge that caused everyone in the school to act the opposite of how they normally would. Wolfie turned savage while Thatch turned nice, and Mickey and Monaco both turned smart. Casper, Thatch, Mickey and Monaco had to find a way to reverse the effect without getting eaten by Wolfie. Wolfie once walked a mile in another's shoes in fleashed out when he turned into a human ("fleshie") and was banished from the school. Unfortunately, Alder & Dash plotted to turn him to stone, fearing he may reveal the secrets of Scare School to the humans. Luckily, Casper discovered that Wolfie turned into a fleshie because he became too relaxed (ironcially, via by luaghing at fleshie-jokes), and by making Wolfie angry, he could become a Werewolf again. And Thatch, while insulting and scaring some other humans, got Wolfie angry after he had learned more about humans, and angrily stood up for them, bringing him back to his werewolf self, and he was allowed back in the school. Relationships Casper's group In Season one Casper, Ra and Mantha were Wolfie's best friends, although he didn't hang out with them too often. Wolfie occasionally tags along with Casper, Mantha and Ra on their adventures In season two wolfie is not longer a member of casper gang , apparently he doesn't have friends, since he is alone, and his behavior towards casper is kinda unfriendly. There is not an plot explanation for wolfie being not longer a member of casper's gang, however it is because only Andrew nicholls used wolfie as a casper's friend and a member of his group, but this writer left the show before the second season. Jimmy bradley In season one wolfie and Jimmy are friends. Wolfie helped jimmy in "ghost bust a move" and in "jimmy bradley creature catcher" jimmy said they are friends. However, just like with Casper's group, Jimmy and Wolfie somehow are no longer friends in Season 2. In fact, Wolfie doesn't even seem to know who Jimmy is in season 2 ("our boy wolfie"). This is one of the plot inconsistences in season 2. Trivia: * Wolfie said he is allergic to fur, but he is covered with it. * Wolfie appears as a NPC (non playable character) in the videogame Casper's Scare school Classroom Cappers, but with his appearance from the animated movie. * Wolfie has a favorite bone that is very precious to him. * Despite being a major character in the first season, In second season wolfie is just a background character (exept for "our boy wolfie) and he is not longer in casper's company, maybe he was removed from his previous role due to his low popularity. * In the videogame "casper scare school: classroom cappers, for some reason, wolfie likes cat toys. Category:Characters Category:Casper's Scare School Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Little kids Category:Minor Characters